Knights of the Cosmos: A Sailor Moon Retelling
by Knight Europa
Summary: What if there was a world where, instead of a female Pretty Guardian, the Champion of Love and Justice was a male Handsome Knight? This is the story of Sailor Moon retold!
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the Cosmos: A Sailor Moon Retelling

Chapter One: Knight of the Moon

There is a theory in our world that there exists multiple universes. In this world, you and I could be childhood friends, in another we could be siblings, and even in a third universe, we could be married. What if I told you, that there was a world where, instead of a young lady who could turn into Sailor Moon, there was a young man who could become the Knight of the Moon? This is his story. This is the story of his friends, his allies, and the adventures of being a Knight of Love and Justice!

 _"My Son, forgive your foolish Father for believing we could stop King Barren. Go with my hope, go with the blessing of the Moon. Become a proud warrior and stop the King!"_ An older man's voice spoke to a younger boy within a dream. Inside the dream, a young blonde haired prince lay beside a beautiful woman with dark hair. Both of them had perished in an attack on the Silver Millennium Castle. The older man, a bearded, white haired King held in his hands a scepter with a crescent moon ontop, pointing it to the sky and saying _"To the future, take these young people! Take the Guardians of the Prince and allow them to be reborn in the modern day!"_ Soon a young man approached the King, wielding a large glaive. " _It is time, King Serenity. Are you sure about this?" "Yes, Prince of Saturn. Let it be known that King Barren will not have the Silver Millennium, in this time or the next!" "Very well.."_ The young man pointed the bladed weapon at the ground, and soon a massive lightning bolt struck the kingdom, turning both castle, and the King himself, into dust. The scepter would be lost to time, until one day...

"I'M LATE AGAIN!" the young boy cried in panic, hitting his alarm clock as it blared the the buzzer for him to wake up. Quickly dressing into a school uniform, he rushed downstairs with his backpack, falling down a few steps while trying to put his shoe on. "Serrano, how many times are you going to be late for school? You promised me you'd be up early this time!" the boy's mother asked in an exasperated tone "And you believed me?!" he responded, grabbing his homework off the table and stuffing it into his backpack.

"He's never going to graduate if this keeps up, huh Mom?" said a smaller child, a young girl who was busy eating her own breakfast. "Samantha, that's so not cool! You're supposed to respect your older siblings!" Miss Tsukino said, the older child giving a glare at his younger sister before saying "I'm off, gonna meet Marty on the way to school!" Serrano grabbed a piece of toast, popping it into his mouth and hugging his Mom and Dad, then patted his little sister on the head before rushing out the front door towards his middle school.

"Serrano, there you are! I was waiting for you for a while you know." said Marty, holding his own backpack as the blonde haired teen ran up to him, panting. "Sorry man, I was having that dream again." "How many times have you had it already?" "I lost count, honestly." Laughing, the two teens walked at a brisk pace towards the school when they heard a loud screech, Marty glancing at Serrano who pointed toward a near alley. Walking into it slowly, the two saw some younger boys throwing small rocks at a black cat with a band-aid on its forehead. "HEY! Get away from that cat you jerks!" Serrano yelled, swinging his backpack at the boys who started to run off, only to be stopped by Marty, who grabbed them by their ears. "C'mon, we're going to the principals office." he said, Serrano kneeling in front of the small black cat with a soft pat to its head, it purring at the touch. "Sorry about them, kitty. We'll make sure they get puni-" he was cut off by the chimes of the school bell, both friends looking at each other with looks of utter horror on their faces as they ran to the school at top speed, each dragging one of the rock throwing boys behind them.

"Serrano, did you study for this test, or did everything just go inside of one ear and out the other?" Ms. Haruna said as she slammed a paper down in front of her student, a red thirty-eight over one-hundred circled on the top corner as the young man sunk into his seat, sighing slightly. "I did study, Miss H. I just didn't study enough I guess." "Look, I know you have a learning streak in you somewhere. Find it, or else I'm going to have to start giving you even -more- homework then I already give you." Serrano made a face of horror, slamming his head into his desk with a groan. "Mom's gonna kill me.."

Later that day at the arcade, the two friends were playing the newly installed _Infinity V,_ a game about a masked heroine who took down alien invaders in different locations. "This is so cool!" Serrano said, hitting the buttons as a tall female walked up behind them, wearing an apron. "Hey you two, have fun at school?" she asked, both of them looking at her. "Hey Andrea, I had a decent day, but blondie here failed another test!" Marty said with a slight chuckle "Again? Serrano, you really need to buckle down and study. Your mom even called me and said not to let you play until you bone up on the books." "Awww come on Andrea! It's a new game, I had a bad day, and I really love it here!" Serrano said with a big grin, Andrea sighing. "Fine. Just try to study harder for your next test."

Meanwhile in another world, the Nega-Verse, a man sat upon a throne in a dark void, gazing into a crystal ball that sat before him, before looking up at four people who stood at attention. A woman with short blonde hair, a woman with long brown hair, a man with hazel hair in a pony tail, and a platinum blonde long haired woman. "Jadeite, Nephlina, Zoicite, and Malacyn, my loyal Generals of the Nega-Verge. It is time to begin collecting the energy of this planet to strengthen the Nega-Force; Jadeite shall go first to gather as much as she can." Jadeite stepped forward and bowed her head, speaking "Your will shall be done, your Majesty." before vanishing into thin air, laughing.

"Come on Serrano, my Mom's shop always cheers you up!" Marty said as he and the blonde teen walked down the street. "I don't know, the candy is nice but Mom doesn't want me eating too much of it." "Oh come on now! You need to be cheered up after that result Miss H gave you." Grabbing his friends arm, the two ran into the Baker Candy Store, the two pressing up against the case that displayed tons of colorful candies. "Ohhh man, this is making me hungry!" Serrano said, wiping the drool from his mouth. "Well you two are in luck then, tomorrow there is going to be a sale, everything will be half-off!" Mrs. Baker said, leaning over the case with a smile to the two boys. "Sweet!" Marty said, looking at his friend and grinning. "We're going to have to bring big bags for this, Halloween has come early!" "You got that right! But, I need to get home and start studying. Blech.." Serrano stepped out of the store and looked at his paper, sighing.

"So what's a thirty-eight percent? It's better than the twenty I got on the last exam!" he grumbled, balling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder, starting to walk away before a female voice spoke behind him. "Hey, watch where you're throwing your trash!" Slowly turning around, he saw a woman with long black hair, wearing sunglasses. Picking up the paper, she opened it up and took her glasses off, glancing from it to the teenager. "Are you lazy, or just incredibly stupid?" "GIVE ME THAT!" Serrano yelled, the woman giggling as she held it up over her head, being taller then him. "Aw come now, Lazy Bones. Surely you don't care what others think of you, right?" "Don't call me that!" he said with a slight blush, the girl handing him the paper with a smile, only to yank it away when he tried to grab it. "I'm Darlene, Darlene Shields." "Serrano Tsukino. Now stop teasing me!" "Oh you're no fun." she handed the paper back, he snatching it and turning to walk away with a growl, thinking to himself _"What a jerk! Who does she think she is!?"_ then he glanced back at her, blushing again _"She is kind of cute though.."_

On the way home, the black cat from earlier would walk out of the arcade from ,the blonde's eyes lighting up in delight. "Kitty!" he yelled, kneeling to pick it up and hug it. "Hi there, are you feeling better?" The cat meowed in response, then licked his cheek, the young teenager giggling. "Let's get these band aids off of you..." Carefully peeling the band aids off, a lovely crescent moon would be revealed on the cat's forehead. "Say, you wanna live with me? I have a big house!" the cat seemed to nod its head, as though understanding what Serrano was saying. "Woot! C'mon Kitty, let's go home!"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Baker arrived home after closing down the store for the night, starting a bath and starting to get in, until multiple ribbons wrapped around her body, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Standing behind her were Jadeite and a monster, the General saying "Humans are such feeble creatures. We'll use her sale to drain energy from the kids at her store, won't we, Morga?" the monster letting out a chilling laugh as Mrs. Baker let out a muffled scream inside of her ribbon encased trap.

The next morning, Serrano woke up with the black cat sleeping beside him. But he noticed something strange; beside his bed was a small white box, which he grabbed and slowly opened, eyes widening; inside of the small box were two white cufflinks with crescent moons on them. "Wow! Mom must have gotten these for me cause I wanna take care of the kitty!" he said excitedly, putting the cufflinks onto his school uniform. _"I look so cool now!"_ he thought to himself, looking in the nearby mirror.

At the candy store, many children were purchasing tons of the sugary delights, Mrs. Baker taking money and giving change while calling out "Everything is fifty percent off today! Buy as much as you want, and feel free to eat it in the store!" The kid's all cheered, starting to stuff their faces as King Barren watched through his crystal ball. "Excellent, let's take that energy shall we?" he said with a slight smirk. Soon all the children began to slowly pass out, Jadeite holding her gloved hand out to summon the energy that was harvested. "Going just as planned. King Barren will be pleased!" However, Marty soon walked into the shop, stopping in his tracks when he saw the passed out patrons all over the floor. "Mom? Mom what's going on?" he asked, freezing as a woman appeared behind him. It was his mother, but her voice wasn't the same. "Why not have some candy, dear boy?!" she yelled, starting to wrap her hands around Marty's throat.

Back at the house, the cat woke up with wide eyes, glancing out the window. "Not good, the Nega-Verse has begun their attack!" it said in a British voice, Serrano slowly turning around to look at it with wide eyes. "D-did you just talk!?" he yelled in surprised, the cat turning to face him. "Why yes I did! Serrano, my name is Luna, and I want to thank you for helping me earlier. However, those cufflinks you're wearing are not from your mother, they are my gift to you, but more important, they are going to help you!" "Help me? How?" "I don't have time to explain it all in full detail at the moment. I need you to repeat these words, and the cufflinks will do the rest. Say 'Moon Prism Power, Armor Up!'" "Al-alright, I guess." Taking a deep breath, Serrano yelled out "Moon Prism Power! Armor Up!"

Serrano found himself floating in mid air, the cufflinks he had on would send out red ribbons that encircled his body. First, a blue under-cloth adorned his torso, legs and forearms. Next, the ribbons created white bracers on his arms with matching gauntlets on his hands, a blue metallic tasset on his hips with a silver belt, and red boots on his feet. Finally, the transformation ended with a circlet appearing on his forehead, a sparking red gem in the middle. Upon landing on the ground, he looked himself over in awe, gasping. "Whoa, this is cool!" he said, glancing at Luna and saying "What is this exactly?" "That is your Cosmic Knight Armor. Your are the Knight of the Cosmos, spirit of the Bunny, the Knight of the Moon!" Luna said proudly, looking him over with a smile. "Spirit of the Bunny?! Why that?! I mean why not something cool like a wolf, or a shark? Or a dragon! Dragon's are always cool!" he complained, looking disappointed. Letting out a sigh, Luna hopped onto his dresser and said "Serrano, come here." Leaning over towards the cat, he said "Yes?", and she began to repeatedly bap him on either side of the head with her paws, saying "Now is not the time for whining, young man! Your friend is in danger and so are many others! You have to stop the monster that the Nega-Verse sent out!" "Marty's in trouble? Why didn't you say so earlier!?"

Back at the store, Morga revealed her true form. A very bony woman with dark skin, who had a large red scar on her forehead. "Some one. Please help me!" Marty grunted in the choke hold, looking up as a male voice spoke up. "You leave him alone!" Morga dropped Marty and slowly turned, inquiring "What was that?" "I said leave him alone!" In the doorway stood a man in armor, taking a large gulp before stepping inside. "Who are you supposed to be?" the monster asked, the young man responding? "Me? I'm..uh...err..I am Knight Moon! The handsome warrior of Friendship and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will stop all wrongs and defeat evil, which means you!" he answered, pointing a finger at Morga. "Can't say I've heard of you, and with these children as my slaves, I never will again! Take him on!" The children slowly rose from the floor, eyes glowing a deep purple as they slowly made their way to the warrior. "Luna, I can't fight them, they're kids!" he said with a look of fear on his face, slowly backing away into a corner.

"I know you're scared of hurting them, Serrano. But if you focus on the main monster, they'll be returned to normal. If you don't, then our world is doomed!" the cat said from behind him, he slowly getting ready to fight, only to back up once more, whimpering out "I wanna go home!" "I'll send you there myself!" Morga replied, sending a stretched out claw his way. Luna looked in horror, Knight Moon letting out a scream of terror as the claw approached him. However, the claw was stopped inches from his face; a red rose landed in front of them, hurled from above. "Another intruder?!" Morga yelled, looking up at an open window. Standing against the opened window was a female wearing a tuxedo with a white mask covering her eyes. "I am Tuxedo Masque! Knight Moon, listen to me carefully. You must look past your fear and look for the courage inside of you! You can do it, I believe you can beat this monster." "You really believe I can?" "Yes, this is your destiny!"

Giving a nod of his head, Knight Moon pulled one of his fists back and began to channel a white energy around it, yelling out "Moon Lullaby!" dozens of spheres shot out of his fist, hitting each of the controlled children, but not enough to bring harm to them; instead they would fall softly to the ground and fall asleep. Turning to face Morga, he ran towards her, starting to throw punches at her over and over as Luna yelled out "Knight Moon! Combine your circlet with your fist! You'll be able to finish the monster off that way!" "Alright!" Placing two fingers onto the circlet that adorned his forehead, it would glow as he placed it into his right hand, it starting to swirl with massive white energy. "Now! Call out 'Moon Cosmic Cannon!'" "Moon...Cosmic...Cannon!" Throwing his fist forward, a large shaft of energy shot out, hitting Morga dead on and evaporating her into a pile of dust. "Hah! Guess you can she's been moon dusted!" Knight Moon said victoriously, Luna sighing. "This one will take a while to teach.." "You did well, Knight Moon. But know that this is merely the beginning! Others will try to fight you, and you must respond with courage. Do not fear the unknown.." Tuxedo Masque said, before vanishing with a swipe of her cape into the night. "She was so cool! A little mysterious but, I think we can trust her." "I certainly hope so, Serrano." Luna said as the two stood in the shop, the victims slowly waking up.

Jadeite's sphere of energy suddenly vanished from her hand, she growling in an irritated manner. "Dammit. Someone is going to pay dearly for this transgression" she yelled, fading back to the Nega-verse.

The next day at school, Marty was telling the class about a dream that both he and his mother had the other night, dreaming of a monster attacking the candy shop, and an armored warrior saving everyone. "Serrano, are you even listening to me?" he asked his blonde friend, he opening his eyes halfway and saying "I was up studying all night, gonna go back to sleep." before shutting his eyes once more. Sitting on the roof of the school, Luna looked up to the sky, thinking to herself _"I've found one Knight, there are others that I must awaken. We must stop King Barren and find the Prince of the Moon Kingdom, if we're to win!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of the Cosmos: A Sailor Moon Retelling

Chapter Two: A Cousin and a Knight

"Wake up, Serrano! Andy's coming over today!" Samantha exclaimed after barging into her brothers room and starting to jump on his bed, Luna letting out a screech and jumping into the air, landing on the nearby vanity table. The blonde teen slowly opened his blue eyes, glaring at his younger sister, sitting up to grab her by the cheeks and pull her up close to his face. "Wake me up like this again, and I'm going to punt you to the moon!" he growled out, Samantha giving him a blank expression that said 'meh, whatever.' before hopping off the bed and running downstairs.

"Serrano, who is Andy?" Luna asked after her fur went back to normal, hopping back onto the bed and rubbing against his hand, purring. "He's my cousin from another part of Japan. His family is a long line of doctors, so he's been studying his butt off to continue the tradition." "You could learn a thing or two from him I see." Luna responded with a bit of a giggly meow, Serrano sighing "I'm not a complete idiot, y'know."

"King Barren, I have a plan on how to gather up energy for the Nega-Force." Jadeite said, appearing in front of the evil King with a bow." "Do tell, Jadeite, what is your plan?" he inquired while gazing into the crystal ball. "It will be an attack on two fronts, your Majesty; The first will consist of me draining the energy of radio listeners who are invited to a talk show. The second will involve a class for the highly intelligent students of Japan. Using a special code on CDs that are inserted into the computers, the energy will be sucked out of those juicy brains and fill up the Nega-Force." "You're certain this idea will work, Jadeite?" "Most certainly. Even if that meddlesome Knight Moon shows up, he cant stop two attacks at once." "See to it that it does not fail, my General. Go forth and gather all the energy you can!" "Yes, your Highness!" Jadeite said with another bow before vanishing into thin air. Inside the crystal ball, Barren watched as Knight Moon destroyed the previous monster at the candy store, thinking to himself _"Could the Guardians of the Cosmos be alive in this modern world? I musn't lose to them this time! King Serenity's legacy must fall!"_

"When is your cousin going to come over?" Luna asked Serrano from inside his backpack, he replying "We're going to meet up at the school. In the last letter he wrote, he said that his parents were going to be traveling abroad for countries in need of medical experts, so he's going to be staying with us for a while." "I hope your house can handle another member." Luna said in a weary tone, remembering having to dodge being stepped on multiple times by the family members of the Tsukino house only after living there the first day. "Aw don't worry so much, Luna! Andy's really chill, heck he spends most of his time with a head buried in a book." The school bells began to ring, and Serrano would let Luna walk out of his backpack, patting her head gently. "See you after school, alright?" Giving him a nod, Luna ran off back towards the house, only to take a shortcut to the arcade, sneaking in past Andrea and into the back room.

Hitting a few buttons on an old arcade machine, Luna put on a small headset, speaking into it. "Central Command, this is Black Cat. Awaiting orders for the next mission." the screen slowly turned on, a voice speaking from it "Black Cat, please state the password for access to the data." Letting out a sigh of embarrassment, she said flatly "I want chicken, I want liver, Meow Mix Meow Mix please deliver." "Password acknowledged. Sending data now. Black Cat, you have a potential threat in the form of one Andrew Mizuno." The image of a teenaged male with blue hair covering one of his eyes and a weak smile appeared on the screen. "How are they a threat?" Luna asked, the computer responding "Their intelligence is one that cannot be charted. We believe the Nega-Verse may have sent them to gather energy from fellow students." "I'll inform Knight Moon of this when he gets out of school. Black Cat signing off." Putting the headset down, the cat glanced at her crescent moon in the reflection of the dark screen, thinking _"Andy is a shortened form of Andrew..Could it be?"_

"Why in the world is Miss H so happy?" Serrano asked Marty as the two sat down at their desks. "She sent in a letter to the local radio show that's become real popular. DJ Jade takes peoples letters and reads them, then invites the writer to come onto the show to discuss their life." "I take it her letter is going to be read tonight?" "Mhm! Be sure to check it out, she's going to be on air tomorrow!"

Later on in the day, a blue haired male shyly walked past a group of people that were admiring him, he trying to find a familiar person to find safety from. Upon seeing a teenager with curly blonde hair, he ran over to him and grabbed his arm, smiling. "Serrano, about time I found you!" he said in a voice of relief, the other students looking at them in curiosity. "Andy!" the teenager yelled happily, hugging the blue haired male tightly, saying "It's so great to see you after all this time." "I agree! But, could we go somewhere else? I'm uh...not so sure about the crowds." Andy said, pointing over to the group of people who started to ask questions or say things like "Serrano, you never told us you like men!" "Is it true he's a genius?" "Is he single!?" "He's my cousin, you dingus! Yes, he's smart, and his personal life is none of your business! C'mon you two." Serrano said, dragging Andy and Marty off to the school library and locking the door so no one else could get inside.

"Oi, what was that all about?" Marty asked, Andy looking down at his text books with a slight frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene. I just don't do good with crowds, when people bombard me with questions about my intelligence." "It isn't your fault, dude. Besides, you're the new kid in school, and people are naturally curious. Just take a few minutes to calm down and we'll head home. Marty even gave me an idea for how we can spend tonight! Wanna listen to a radio show my teacher's going to be on tomorrow?" "I would but...I kinda have to go to computer class later tonight. You know how I am with studying." Andy said with a blush, clearing his throat. "But, I'll be coming home early tomorrow after the class is done, its going to be a half day sort of deal." "Aww. Well, call me when you get out of class, Mom and l will come by and get you."

Later that night, Serrano was in his pajamas, listening as a female voice came over the airwaves. "This is DJ Jade of Lovers and Letters, coming to you live via the Tokyo Radio Station. Tonight, I have a letter from a young lady called 'Hopeful Haruna'." "That's Miss H!" Serrona said excitedly, Luna walking into the bedroom and pausing as the letter was read. "'I'm a teacher at the local middle school, who loves her students, though one of them is a bit of a Lazy Bones.'" the DJ spoke, Serrano giving a look of irritation and Luna grinning.

"'However, I am always busy with grading papers and lessons that I never found The One, the man of my dreams who would sweep me off of my feet. I would like to come onto your show and maybe have the male listeners get to know me. Maybe then, I'll find him.' Hopeful Haruna, I would love for you to come onto my show tomorrow night. Be here at eight o'clock, and we'll get you on the air." "Wooo! Go Miss H!" Serrano cheered, picking up Luna and starting to nuzzle her happily.

"Serrano, could we talk for a moment?" the cat asked the human, he setting her down on the bed and asking "What's up, Luna?" "I got a notification from Central Command that there is a potential new enemy we'll need to fight. But the thing is.." "Hmm?" "The image that came up was of Andrew Mizuno, your cousin." "What?! Andy can't be some Nega-Verse creep! He's my family!" "I know, but there might be a possibility of King Barren wanting his intellect for energy. We should at least keep an eye on him." "Well..Alright I guess. But Luna? I really don't appreciate you calling Andy a potential threat." With that, Serrano turned off his light and went to bed, the black cat looking down a little forlorn and whispering "I'm sorry. I just want to keep you safe." before curling up next to him in the bed, falling asleep.

The following day, Andy rushed out of the Tsukino house with is backpack, Serrano running alongside of him. "Figures the second day I'd be running late, due to waking your snory self up!" Andy said between bites of a breakfast burrito, Serrano grinning at him as they ran while saying "Welcome back to our place!" The two high fived each other and picked up their speed, but Andy unknowingly dropped a CD from his backpack, it clattering to the ground. Luna, who had chased after the pair to give Seronna his lunch paused at the disc, slowly picking it up and placing it into the lunch bag, hurrying after the two. Once they arrived at the school, Serrona heard a familiar meow behind him and turned to see Luna. "Go on ahead to class, I'll be there shortly." he said to Andy, then walked over to the black cat, kneeling. "Thanks for bringing my lunch! Hmm? What's this?" he asked, pulling out the disc and holding it up. "It fell out of Andy's backpack on the way here, could you please check it out to make sure its safe?"

"Are you still thinking he's a threat?" the young man asked irritatedly. "No, I think he may be in danger. There have been rumors going around of people going to that late night computer class and ending up in the hospital without energy." "Alright, I'll give him a warning, go ahead and wait for us at the arcade." "Thank you, Serrano. Please be careful, alright?" The two smiled at each other, going their separate ways for the day.

After school had let out, the two teens headed to Andrea's arcade, sitting at the snack station while the blonde gave the aqua blue haired man the disc. "Hey, this fell out of your backpack this morning." "Oh, my goodness! Thanks! I would have been in trouble for tonight if I lost it." "What exactly do you do in this class, Andy?" "For the most part, its typing in numbers, seeing how fast we can code. Afterward, we do composition for a little bit, followed by mathematics." "That sounds way too boring!" "Oh? Perhaps I could ask the teacher to invite you to the class, after all, your Mom told me about the score on your last test." Andy said with a teasing smile. Sighing, Serrano just threw his hands up and said "No! No extra studies! Not happening!" "I think you should, Lazy Bones. After all, a lazy brain is a mushy brain." said a familiar, female voice behind the two.

Turning around, Serrano glared at her, saying "What are you doing here, Darlene?!" "I came to get some coffee, that a problem?" "Hey Darlene!" Andrea said cheerfully, handing the black haired woman her drink after she had paid for it. "Besides, you could use some studying for more then just school. Your job at the end of graduation can depend on how much you learned." Darlene said while sipping her drink. Andy's eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically "She's right! I'm studying super hard so I can become a doctor one of these days, just like my family." "A very noble goal, we could use more healing hands in this world. Later you two, later Lazy Bones." Darlene said, waving goodbye first to Andrea and Andy, then to Serrano, who growled in a cute manner. "I better get to class, remember that tonight is a half night, so come by at around nine-thirty." Andy spoke while grabbing his back pack, heading back to the school. "You got it! See you then. Oooo wait, I need to get home and listen in on the radio for Miss H! Bye Andrea!" he said with a wave, heading back to the house.

"Hello there listeners, this is DJ Jade for Lovers and Letters. Tonight we have a special guest; Hopeful Haruna has graced us with her presence." "Hello there, DJ Jade, hi everyone listening!" Miss Haruno spoke into the microphone with a giggle. "What do you hope to achieve by letting our audience hear about you, Hopeful?" "I would like to be able for the men out there to get to know me, do you have any tips?" she asked. In the booth, Jadeite removed her glasses and snapped her fingers, her clothes turning into that of her General uniform. "You can start by giving your energy up for the Nega-Verse!" she yelled. Serrano's eyes widened as he heard the scream of his teacher, looking at Luna in shock. Then, his cell phone began to ring, he answering it with a startled "Hello?" "Serrano, help me! Something's going on in my computer class! Everyone's passed out and there's a monster!" "Hang on, Andy! I'm on my way!" "A double attack from two different sides." Luna said, looking worried. "I can't be in two places at once, what should I do!?" "Firstly, you take a deep breath to calm down. Next, you go help your teacher, and I'll go help Andy. Time to transform, Serrano!" "Alright! Moon Prism Power! Armor Up!" Donning his Cosmic Knight Armor, Knight Moon leapt from out of his bedroom window, running in the direction of the radio station, while Luna dashed to the direction of the school.

Andy was huddled underneath the teachers desk, trying to hold his breath as the monster called Garoben flung the desks of the students around, its green hair swaying with each fling of her red arms. _"Why is this happening? Did I study too hard and pass out? Maybe its a dream! No...the fear I feel is very real!"_ "Found you!" the monster yelled as it grabbed the teachers desk and flung it, glaring down at Andy before picking him up. "Time to give your energy to the Nega-Verse, young man!"

Knight Moon jumped up from the ground and into a window the scream had come from, seeing a woman with short blonde hair, dropping Miss Haruna onto the floor. "Ah, so you're the one who stopped my plans last time. A pleasure to meet you, Knight Moon." "Who are you and what did you do to Miss H?!" the young warrior demanded, she smirking. "I am Jadeite, General of King Barren and harvester of energy. You will not stand in my way! Fro, attack!" upon being summoned, a pink skinned, brown haired monster burst through a nearby wall, tackling Knight Moon onto the floor.

Letting out a surprised yell, the two began to trade blows, Knight Moon eventually launching Fro through the roof with a kick to its stomach and leaping up after it. "Fro, enough messing around! Destroy the Knight!" Jadeite ordered, appearing on the roof and watching the combatants. "I have to hurry and get to Andy!" Removing the circlet from his forehead, Knight Moon placed it into a small slot inside his bracer, white energy starting to build up as he called out "Moon Cosmic Cannon!", the attack firing from his fist as it was sent toward the monster. However, Fro would give a grin and bring her hands up holding the attack back. Gritting his teeth, Moon put more power into the attack, sending a screaming Fro flying off the building as it turned to dust. Jadeite sneered at the warrior, speaking "You've interrupted my plans for the last time, boy!" and then flew at Knight Moon, readying an attack; but before she could launch it, a red rose was flung in front of the General, and upon a second roof stood Tuxedo Masque, arms folded. "You've lost this fight, Nega-Verse creep! Tuck your tail between your legs and go home!" "Hmph! I have enough energy from the woman, this is merely a minor setback!" Jadeite claimed as she vanished, Tuxedo Masque giving Knight Moon a two fingered salute before leaping off of the roof.

Back at the school, Andy's face was pressed against a computer screen, the codes starting to glow on it. Luna entered the classroom, gasping at two things; One was seeing Andy in trouble, the other was a light blue sign glowing on his forehead. "Mercury!" Luna called out, jumping up and scratching at Garoben's face, causing the monster to grab it and yell in pain. "Andy, listen to me! You need to use this!" the cat exclaimed, summoning a blue and white ring that she flung at the blue haired teenager from her tail, he catching it and sliding it on. "First a monster and now a talking cat? I'm getting sleep deprived." he said, Luna responding "Call out' Mercury Power, Armor Up!'" "Here goes! Mercury Power, Armor Up!" From the ring, jets of water surrounded Andy's body, the jets turning into an Aqua Blue under-cloth, silver bracers upon his arms, silver armor on his chest, a blue tasset, white gauntlets, and blue boots adorning his hips, hands and feet, with the final piece would be a circlet with an Aqua Blue gem inside of it.

"Cosmic Warrior of Intelligence and Water! I am the Guardian of the Cosmos, Knight Mercury!" he declared while posing, finishing his introduction with "Bathe in the waters of Mercury and repent!" "Bathe in this, blue boy!" the monster yelled out, changing its arm into an axe and swiping at the newly awakened Knight. Dodging the swing, he looked at Luna and asked "What can I do to stop him?" "Use your circlet! Place it into your bracer and the rest will come naturally." "Alright!" Removing the circlet from his head, he placed it into the slot on his bracer and began to glow a brilliant Aqua Blue, Knight Moon running into the door, stopping in awe as he looked at Luna, saying "He's a Knight?!" "Yes! He's awakened to the power of Mercury." "Mercury Aqua Mist!" the Knight called out, sending out waved of water that would cause the room to become foggy to Garoben's vision. "Where did they go?!" it yelled, only to let out a shriek of pain as the Moon Cosmic Cannon punched a hole right through its torso, causing it to turn into dust.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Knight Moon yelled, hugging Mercury tight. "I'm amazed that I can tap into such power. I had no idea we were both Cosmic Knights!" Andy said in slight surprise, only to count on his finger for a moment before saying "Being a hero is going to cut into my study time.." with a straight face, both Moon and Luna falling over in a comical fashion.

Later the next day, Luna snuck into the arcade once more, giving the password to activate Command Central. "Black Cat, we have information that may prove useful; The third Knight has been reborn as a spiritually aware priest. Find them and you'll have three Knights awakened." "I understand, this is Black Cat signing off."

"Though you failed to stop a second Knight from awakening, you gathered a satisfactory amount of energy, Jadeite. Consider this a victory, however minor it may be." King Barren said with a dark laugh, Jadeite slamming her fist into an open palm and thinking _"Those damned brats! I'll stop them!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Knights of the Cosmos: A Sailor Moon Retelling

Chapter Three: The Boy and the Flames

A few days after Andy had joined Serrano as Knight Mercury, the two had been keeping eyes and ears peeled for any activity from the Nega-Verse, especially those of the General who called herself Jadeite. Today, however, the two cousins were walking Samantha and Luna around town during the weekend, taking her to various shops and the like, Serrano gently navigating her with the hood of her jacket while Andy read a book as they walked. "How can you read and walk at the same time?" "Because unlike you, I'm not a complete ditz?" Andrew answered in a slightly sarcastic manner without looking up from his book, casually smacking away a ball that was launched at them from a small group of kids. Serrano stared at him with both amazement and contempt, before pulling Samantha back onto the sidewalk when the light turned red, saying to her "Watch where you're walking, sis." "Sorry, big bro. Could we go to the music store next?" "Of course, just be careful while in there." "Yay!" she cheered, the three crossing the street and heading into the store. "Look around, but do not break anything. You can get one album, and that's it." "Got it!" she said and skipped happily to the headphone sample area, listening to the available demos.

"So, how does it feel to be a Knight of the Cosmos?" Serrano asked in a low tone, sitting on a small bench. Luna hopped onto his lap and purred affectionately as the blonde petted her. "Going to be honest, it feels pretty cool. Having the spirit of the Leviathan is also pretty neat, guess it explains why I'm adept with water attacks." "Wait a second! You get a sea creature spirit!?" his cousin asked in an slightly temperamental tone, looking at Luna with a glare "I'm just a bunny!" Luna would quickly bap him on the face multiple times with a shake of her head, he groaning softly. "A bunny.."

"Excuse me, aren't you Andrew Mizuno?" a girl asked shyly as she approached the two teenagers, blushing behind a book she held over her face. "Y-yes, how can I help you?" he asked with a slight stammer, one his eyes being covered by his hair as he shifted around uncomfortably. "I'm Miska, from Class 2-B. We're going to have a study group tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to help us?" she said with a small giggle. "Hmm. Sounds like it could be a good time, could Serrano come with us too?" Andy asked, the blonde's face turning white as a sheet as he bolted from the bench, snatching Samantha up, who had picked out an album she had decided to buy and slammed some yen down on the cash register counter, saying "KEEPTHECHANGE!'" rapidly as he ran out of the store with both sister and Luna tucked under each arm, leaving a dust trail from the speed that he ran. Andy glanced back to Miska and said "I guess that's a no from him."

Once they were far away enough from the store, Serrona put both Samantha and Luna down, panting hard. "What in the world happened in there?" Sam asked, looking down at her new album as her older brother took a deep breath. "Two words that should be forbidden in the language of humanity: Study Group." "Seriously? You did all that because Andy asked you to study?" she asked in a flat tone, only to look up at a large amount of steps that lead upwards. "Can we go see what's up there?" she asked, Serrano shrugging and saying "Sure, but we need to get home soon, its almost dinner time." The three of them walked up the many steps, stopping at the top when they saw beautiful cherry blossom trees surrounding the area.

"What is this place?" Serrano asked himself, when a male voice hit his ears, yelling "Go forth, my crow! Take out the evil spirit!" A large black crow flew right at Serrano, starting to peck at him relentlessly, the young man running forward with a loud "AHHHHHH!" as his sister and Luna followed him with wide eyes. Soon they reached a lovely temple, Serrano covering his head and yelling "Bad birdy! Very bad birdy!" The next thing he saw was a young man with black long hair, wearing a white kimono top with a red bottom, bringing up a piece of paper with kanji written on it. "Spirit be vanquished!" he yelled, slamming the piece of paper onto Serrano's head with enough force to knock him out cold onto his back. Samantha looked at the young man, then to her brother, then to Luna, both young girl and cat sighing. "There goes dinner, huh Luna?" Sam asked, the cat nodding her head in response.

"Sorry about that, I thought I had sensed something evil approach the temple and his spiritual pressure is all out of whack." said the raven haired male, who had propped Serrano onto a pillow with a blanket inside of the temple. "It's alright, he needed a nap anyways, he is cranky if he doesn't have one." Samantha said with a giggle, looking at the man. "I'm Samantha Tsukino, this is my big brother, Serrano, and this is Luna, our kitty." "The name's Ray Hino, I'm a priest at this sacred ground, the Cherry Fire Temple." "Cherry Fire?" Smiling, Ray stood up and walked over to one of the large sliding doors, opening it; the scene before them was dozens of Cherry Blossom petals swirling around like flames dancing in the wind. "This Temple has been around for many years, my Grandpa and I believe the Cherry Blossom trees are sacred, they provide the ground, the wind, the water, even the soul a cleansing purity when blessed with both the power of the Temple itself, as well as the charms I use." _"A spiritually aware priest who lives at a shrine..He might be the next one!"_ Luna thought to herself as Serrano stirred, slowly waking up.

"Hey, sorry about the charm I used on you earli-ergh!" Ray grabbed his nose after Serrano headbutted him, glaring. "Next time ask before you try to exorcise demons inside of me!" the blonde teen yelled, Ray grabbing him and pushing him onto his front side, grabbing an arm and locking it with a growl. "You got nerve, blondie! Here I am trying to apologize and even show you hospitality, and you do this!?" "You started it, jerk!" he responded, trying to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. "ENOUGH!" an older man's voice yelled along the hallway, a bucket full of soap hitting Ray on the side of the head and knocking him to the floor. Soon an older man with head of white hair and a small beard approached the two, arms crossed. "Both of you are disturbing the peace of the Temple! Since you can spend so much time and energy fighting, you can spend it cleaning the steps!" "But Granpa-" "No buts, Ray! You two get to it now, I'll keep watch over the young child and cat." The two teenage boys began to wash the bottom of the steps, grumbling at each other while doing so. Meanwhile, Grandpa gave a tour to Samantha and Luna, saying "Forgive my grandson's rudeness. You see, he's never had many friends due to his gifts and occupation."

"King Barren, I do believe we may have hit the jackpot when it comes to collecting energy from the humans." Jadeite said, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "Do tell, Jadeite, what is your plan for this attempt?" "There is a Temple located towards the center of the city, where humans visit every day to make wishes. What if we deceived them with false charms to drain them of their precious energy?" "That is far too time consuming, it would take days to gather the amount you want." spoke another female voice behind Jadeite; Coming out of the shadows would be the brown haired Nephlina, saying "If you want large amounts all at once, I'd suggest taking the energy from those sacred trees at the Temple, and the humans who are there." "No one asked for your opinion!" Jadeite barked at her, the King raising a staff and slamming it onto the ground. "Silence! Jadeite, Nephlina has a valid point. The charms -would- take too long, and we need energy for the Nega-Force as soon as possible. Go with her idea, and do not fail me." Gritting her teeth, she bowed towards the King, saying "As you wish, your Majesty."

After spending nearly an hour cleaning the staircase, Ray collapsed onto the stone ground with a huff of exhaustion, smiling to himself as he sat down. "You know, too much cleaning can be bad for your health." Serrano said as he sat beside the raven haired male. "So this must mean your in tip top condition, am I right?" Ray responded with a wagging finger, Serrano rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed "Well..I suppose you could say that." "Lazy Bones is actually doing hard work? Color me surprised!" said a familiar woman's voice, Serrano glaring in the direction of Darlene. "Why do I get the feeling you're stalking me!?" "Please, why would anyone want to stalk _you_? You're lazy, a crybaby, and immature about many things." Darlene shot back, walking up the steps as Ray watched her, musing out loud "She's so cute! I might have to ask her out..." "No way, I saw her first!" Serrano yelled at him, the two glaring at each other. "You just said you didn't want her stalking you!" "She's the only female whose shown interest in me at all!" "Now -that- is sad." Ray said, standing up and walking up the steps, Serrano stomping behind him as they watched Darlene pull on the red and white chord, bells ringing loudly as she silently prayed. _"What could she be praying for?"_ Serrano asked himself.

"We need to get going, if we're not home before the sun is down, Mom will throw a fit. We might be able to still have dinner!" Samantha said to Ray and Grandpa, Serrano scooping her and Luna up into his arms and making tracks, once again leaving a dust cloud while yelling out 'FOOD!' from the distance. "They seem like very nice people, my grandson. Perhaps you could make friends with them?" "Hmph. Like I'd want to be friends with someone whose as lazy as that guy." Ray retorted, walking off to his room, Grandpa letting out a sigh of defeat. "He must learn to accept others for their faults, or else he'll grow up without anyone when my time comes.."

Later that night, Jadeite appeared at the Temple, holding up one of her hands and calling out "Spirits of these ancient trees! I command you to give your energy towards the Nega-Force! Lend us your might and destroy this Temple! Destroy the humans!" The cherry blossoms began to swirl around violently, and from one of the trees stepped out a woman in gold and red armor, chocolate brown hair styled with a bun. "Who dares summon me from my slumber?" she asked, Jadeite bowing her head low. "I am but a humble messenger of King Barren. These people, called Humans, have lied to you for many years; You see, they claim to bless you and protect you, but they merely use your gifts and blessings to better themselves. Look there.." she said, pointing to the modern day buildings, the traffic lights, the people. "If you take their energy from them, they'll go back to worshiping you properly." "So be it.." the spirit said, her eyes lighting up as the petals began to fly out to the people walking around the city, landing on them and zapping them of their energy.

Ray awoke with a start in his bedroom, panting slightly while grabbing his head. _"I can feel the spiritual pressure of others being ripped from their bodies!"_ Standing up with a wince, he ran to the fire pit room, the flames crackling brightly as he began to speak to it. "I am fire, fire is life, show to me the visions you wish me to see within my minds eye. Grant me the wisdom of the flames, spirit of embers." Closing his eyes, Ray saw a vision that startled him; a woman with short blonde hair had summoned the Spirit of the Trees, and the cherry blossoms he had trained all his life to grow and protect from evil was now the one thing attacking the humans.

"I have to stop this, now!" he said to himself, rushing out of the fire pit room and down the hallway only for his Grandpa to run down the wooden halls alongside him. "Grandpa, what are you doing?!" "Our Temple is endangered, the lives of innocents are at risk! I cannot stand by and do nothing while you fight, my Grandson."

Serrano awoke after Luna smacked him with her tail repeatedly, grumbling in a sleepy state "Whassit?" while rubbing his eyes. "That Temple you were at earlier is being attacked! We need you and Mercury to save the people from the Nega-Verse!" "And here I was having a dream about a giant doughnut!" the young man said, getting out of his bed and grabbing his phone, dialing Andy's number. After a few rings a sleepy voice said "Hello?" "Did you fall asleep over there?" he asked his cousin in confusion. "Looks like it, what's up, Serrano?" "We got problems at the Cherry Fire Temple! Get there as soon as possible!" he yelled into the phone, running out the front door and quietly shutting it, then bolting off in the direction of the temple. "Moon Prism Power, Armor Up!" he called out, transforming into the Cosmic Knight of the Moon.

"Spirit of the Trees, please stop this!" Grandpa pleaded to the female guardian, whose cherry petals landed in Jadeite's hand, turning into a massive swirl of energy, she laughing. "This shall make King Barren most happy! Thank you for your aid, Spirit!" "You won't take that away from the Humans!" Ray yelled, bringing out a paper charm, it multiplying into hundreds of charms as he ran at Jadeite, leaping over her and throwing them at both her and the Spirit. "EVIL BE VANIQUISHED!" he roared out, throwing the charms like they were kunai at her enemies. _"Dammit!"_ Jadeite screamed internally as her body was frozen solid, but the Spirit of the Trees merely raises her hand, a shield made of the blossom petals protecting her. "You dare to attack the one you worship?! I'll strike you to the ground for your insolence!" "You won't lay a finger on my Grandson!" Grandpa yelled back, quickly making hand signs while chanting "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! BEGONE, SPIRIT!" he commanded, sending out a burst of flame from his hands.

"Child's play!" The spirit laughed, causing her petals to form into a pentagram that absorbed the flames, only to send them back at Grandpa as flaming petals, burning and slicing into him, he letting out a pain-filled yell as he fell to the ground. "GRANDPA!" Ray yelled out in terror, glaring at the Spirit and clenching his fist, his forehead pulsing a slight red. "You'll pay for that!" "Not likely, this ends here!" "Stop right there!" A third voice called out, both Ray and the Spirit turning to see a young blonde man in armor, who said "I am the Cosmic Warrior of Friendship and Justice! Guided by the spirit of the Bunny! I am the Handsome Knight of the Cosmos, Moon! I will stop those who are evil, and that means you!" he finished with the ever dread-filling pointer finger. "Wait, Knight Moon, look at that young man's forehead!" "Hmm?" Looking over at Ray, they both noticed a red planetary symbol glowing, that of the planet Mars.

"You shall be destroyed!" the Spirit yelled out, summoning petals into her hands that soon turned into pink colored twin katanas, she grinning. "Luna, get Ray his ring." Moon said, leaping into action and sending out a flying kick, it being blocked by another shield as the Spirit began to swipe at him over and over. "Ray, put this on and call out 'Mars Power, Armor Up!'" Luna called out, launching a red and silver ring at the priest, who slid it on, glaring. "Luna, look after Grandpa for me. I have a debt to repay! MARS POWER, ARMOR UP!" Ray's body was ignited by flames that traveled along his body, encircling him multiple times as a red under-cloth formed on his figure, along with the white bracers and gauntlets, red boots on his feet and a red with purple tasset on his hip area, with the final touch being a circlet glowing on his forehead, with a fire red gem in the middle of it. "I am the Cosmic Warrior of Fire and Passion! Guided by the spirit of the Phoenix! The Handsome Knight of the Cosmos, Mars! Feel the flames of Justice burn you!" he declared.

"A little help here would be nice!" Knight Moon called out to his new ally, who was doing his best to dodge all of the katana slashes from the Spirit of the Trees. "Wait a sec, I recognize that voice! YOU'RE FROM EARLIER TODAY!" Knight Mars said in shock, before rushing forward to deliver a flamed-up punch to the Spirit's back.

"Hehehe, yup, that's me alright! But I'm not the only one!" Moon declared as Knight Mercury flew over his head with a dive kick, both it and the punch sending the Spirit into the air and having it land hard on the ground, with Mercury flipping backwards to stand beside him. "Knight Mercury, at your service!" he said with a smile, Moon poking his arm. "What took you so long to get here?" "I had to sneak out quietly! You wouldn't believe how noisy that door was." _"You have GOT to be kidding me.."_ Mars thought to himself, slowly walking over to the two and grabbing Knight Moon by his shoulders. "There's no way I'm working alongside someone like you!" "We don't exactly have a choice, Ray! We're needed to stop the Nega-Verse from hurting others!" "I'd rather fight alone if that's the case!" "Would you two stop it!" Mercury yelled at them, prying the two apart as Luna came running at them, kicking Moon in the face with a hind paw and smacking Mars with a front paw. "This is no time for arguments! Ray, your Grandfather is safe, but he'll need medical attention. If you want to get him to the hospital in time, then stop fighting with Serrano!"

"He's okay?! Oh, thank you, Luna!" Knight Mars glared out at the Spirit as it stood up, he bringing both of his hands together. "Your powers are tied to your spirituality, Mars! Use the fires of your soul to harness the Mars Flame Shot!" Luna explained, Mars glowing with a bright red aura as he brought both fingertips together. "In the name of the planet Mars, I, the Cosmic Knight of Passion and Fire, command you to be reborn as a pure spirit! MARS FLAME SHOT!" A burst of orange flames shot out of his fingers, spiraling right into the Spirit of the Trees, it letting out a pained scream as she slowly vanished, only to appear again as a young girl with her hair still in a bun. "Thank you, Cosmic Knights. You saved me from the corruption of the Nega-Verse. Make sure that woman pays." she said before fading back into the Cherry Blossom trees.

Turning to face Jadeite, the three approached her, the talismans finally vanishing as she glared. "Three of you? Joy of joys. At least I can present this energy to King Barren!" she said with a laugh, only for a red rose to scratch her arm with its thorns, causing her to drop the energy ball she had held, all of it going back to the people who were attacked.

"You will not be tricking anymore deities to aid you, Jadeite. Repent for your actions and denounce your King!" Tuxedo Masque said from an archway of the Temple. "NEVER!" Jadeite roared, sending out a bolt of black energy at the cape wearing lady and vanishing into thin air. She jumped and landed beside the three Knights. Turning to speak to Moon, she said "Jadeite's end is near, I can sense it. How it'll happen though, is unknown." Blushing slightly, the leader was now able to get a look at her eyes, or at least a glimpse of them; they filled him with warmth, a feeling deep inside he didn't quite understand. Giving the Knights her two fingered salute, she would jump into the night sky, vanishing. "What are you standing around for?! Help me get Grandpa to the hospital!" Mars yelled, Mercury helping him get the elderly man onto his feet as the three turned to normal, Ray saying "Just hold on, Grandpa, we're here, just hang on for me.." Ray stayed at the hospital that night until the next morning, having fallen asleep in the lobby. Serrano and Andy walked in, gently waking him up. "Hmm? What time is it?" he asked, wiping some drool off of his mouth. "It's ten in the morning, any news on Grandpa yet?" Serrano inquired.

Eyes widening, he bolted from his seat and ran down the hallway, sliding to a stop beside the door for the room he was in. Seeing his Grandson, Grandpa let out a warm smile before giving him a thumbs up, saying "You were very brave last nigh, Ray. I heard that the Knights of the Cosmos helped you purify the spirit." "Yeah, they did. You were braver though, Grandpa. You fought without hesitation, despite your age." Ray walked closer to the bed and gently grabbed his hand, speaking softly. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to be alone so...I'm going to start making friends, starting with Serrano and Andy." "That warms my heart, hearing that." The two would give each other a hug as the blonde and aqua blue haired teenagers watched from the doorway, smiling at each other.


End file.
